


This Fucked Up Life We Lead

by swv



Series: Let Yourself Go [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dry Humping, Guns, M/M, No Sex, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt is a gun dealer and an adrenaline junkie. Mark is a weapon expert, loving every moment of their meeting.(And Travis is really cool and collected, and Tom is... eccentric?)





	This Fucked Up Life We Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! (Been working on this for so long!)
> 
> First of all, as always, if you have trauma involving guns you read on at your own risk. I don't want anyone to be feeling bad after reading this.
> 
> Secondly; I don't own anybody in this story (one could dream, right) and I don't make a profit from my writing. The characters resemble real life people but should not be viewed as the real life people they're made out to be.
> 
> And finally, thanks to my beta reader who helped me with this. It must have been hard on him this time since I kept making the same mistakes over again and I'm sure I only have his good temper to thank for not getting hit in the face. (It's a joke, our fights never gets physical!)

Matt was on the bus, looking out the window on his right. The darkness was blinding outside the window and the dimly lit bus hardly shone any light on the scene. He pulled the sports bag closer, more out of reflex of the unknown in the dark night than for any other reason.

 

There was just one other person on the bus, besides him and the driver, a man with stubble resting against the window. Probably sleeping. No one to worry about, but Matt still pulled the cap down closer over his face. It felt safe.

 

He was on his way to the town’s industrial area, about to sell some guns to a new gang. An associate of his had put them in contact and mediated the details as usual, all Matt had to do was to show up and make the trade. The area had a good selection of escape routes and hiding places that he knew by heart. He liked it alot and had used it on numerous occasions before.

 

As they drove closer to the industrial area, Matt got off the bus at a fair distance from the meeting spot and walked the rest of the way; taking his time to double check that he wasn’t followed or seen. And he had plenty of time before the scheduled meeting. The night air was cold and he pulled the wind jacket closer around himself, adjusting it to hide his own pistol in the hip holster.

 

He got to the warehouse where he was gonna meet the clients a good ten minutes before the agreed upon time, giving him ample time to check out the surroundings and setting the scene. He placed a table in the middle of the room and the bag upon it, took a step back and studied the presentation. It was simple, yet professional; showing exactly what they all were there for.

 

After a quick glance at his watch – still seven minutes until show time – he took out his own gun; a black, tiger striped Desert Eagle, a limited edition design and by far his favorite piece. It was loaded full of .50 AE ammo and the 27 centimeters long gun was heavy in his hand. It was definitely a bit over the top for personal protection, but it was flashy as fuck. He checked it over quickly one last time before holstering it again and pulling on his jacket to cover the gun.

 

Then he waited.

 

He spent the time doing some simple breathing exercises to relax himself before the meeting, and then he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Looking up he saw that three men had stepped into the warehouse; a tall man in the middle and a shorter guy covered with tattoos to his right, his eyes darting around the warehouse. Matt easily identified him as a bodyguard.

 

But it was guy on the left that caught Matt’s eye. He was handsome with black hair contrasting well with his tanned skin, making him look paler and his gunmetal blue eyes met Matt’s with curiosity. And that was it; Matt made it his personal mission to find the guy later and bend him over the nearest flat surface. Or let the guy bend him over, he really wasn’t picky. He could already imagine leaving marks over that slender neck.

 

In the end it was the tall man that approached him. He assumed that was the man in charge and he didn’t find his chestnut brown eyes as appealing as the guy on the left’s. He nodded slightly and took the man’s outstretched hand, waiting for the man to introduce himself.

 

“Mr. Skiba I assume? I’m Tom.” The man said and Matt nodded again, turned his eyes quickly to the other two and raised an eyebrow at Tom. “Ah! This is Travis-” He gesticulated to the guy on his right. “and, our weapon expert, Mark.”

 

The tattooed man just continued scouting the warehouse but the gorgeous man with the messy black hair extended his hand and gave Matt an amused smile, like he knew exactly what effect he had on Matt.

 

“Well then.” Matt said and turned back to Tom. “Should we get to it?”

 

The other man nodded and placed a briefcase on the table next to the sports bag, opened it and turned it around for Matt to see. He cast a quick glance at Tom before watching Mark step forward to look into the sports bag. The smile spreading on the dark haired guy was pleased and Matt gave a thin smile at his excitement.

 

“Can I…?” Mark asked and gestured to the bag, locking eyes with Matt.

 

“So, you asked for fully automatic and lucky for you I had just the kinda stuff you need." Matt picked up one of the guns, stepping around the table and gave it to Mark. "First up some machine pistols, Mac-10s, four of them as agreed upon. Fully automatic."

 

Mark took it but raised an eyebrow towards Matt. “Kinda basic, don’t you think? Thought you said you had something… more interesting for us?”

 

“Basic or not it’ll get the job done, and we’ll get to the good stuff soon.” Matt answered and stepped closer to Mark, getting around him and raised Mark’s hand holding the pistol. “It’s pretty standard stuff, and that's what you want. Blowback operated and 9mm ammunition, you can pick some boxes of that up in just about any gun store.”

 

Mark tilted his head a bit as he looked along the barrel, pressing his shoulders back against Matt’s chest making Matt almost sputter. “But not very precise, am I right?”

 

Matt adjusted the other man’s stance a bit with a hand on his hip. “Don’t have to be when you empty a 32 rounds magazine in less than two seconds.” Mark looked over his shoulder, straight into Matt’s eyes and smiled the most devious smile Matt had ever seen. “Just keep your target within ten meters and you’ll be okay.”

 

He stepped back, watching Mark aim the pistol on his own. He wished they were alone so that he could press up against Mark and let him feel just how bad he wanted him, but selling had to be his focus for now. He was a professional after all.

 

Mark turned to him after a few moments and handed the MAC back. “It will do, how about those rifles though?”

 

Matt put the pistol back into the bag and took out one of the two rifles. “Have you used Le Clairon before, Mark?”

 

“Is that a FAMAS? Where the fuck did you get that?” Mark looked impressed and Matt felt pride swell in his chest just the slightest as he handed over the rifle. The weapons expert naturally placed the buttpad against his shoulder and tilted his head, looking down the sights off the weapon.

 

“You know it?”

 

“French standard army rifle, but I’ve never actually seen one on the streets.” Mark looked over the weapon excitedly.

 

“Well, the French call it Le Clarion because of the shape of this distinct handguard.” Matt clarified and ran a finger over the top of the rifle, never breaking eye contact. “Just fun trivia.”

 

Mark laughed and leaned in towards Matt a bit. “Care to demonstrate this one as thoroughly, Mr. Skiba?”

 

“Matt.” He corrected and smiled back. He saw Tom and Travis from the corner of his eyes standing back and talking between themselves, not paying them any attention. Matt’s smile broadened and he turned his full attention to Mark. “You want me to show you the tricks?” Knowing full well that Mark didn’t need a demonstration, but he wasn’t gonna miss out on an opportunity to feel up the other man again.

 

Mark nodded and Matt came up behind him, helping to place his hands and run his fingers over the different settings from semi-automatic to fully automatic on the underside of the gun and inside the trigger guard. This time he pressed up more fully against Mark; the proximity between them had Matt feeling that shapely ass press against his own groin and the outline of a gun against his lower abdomen, his nose filling with the scent of warm and fresh linen and the ocean.

 

“About 3,6 kilos and just about 75 centimeters long, and it has all the qualities of a normal sized assault rifle. The bullpup design-” Matt took Mark’s hand and steered him to feel the magazine that was placed behind the trigger instead of in front. “allows for a longer barrel on a smaller frame, giving you all the precision and power you need in neat little package."

 

Mark leaned closer to him and almost purred. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“Mark.” They both were drawn back to the present and looked over at Tom, Matt’s eyes lingered a bit longer over Mark’s features as he turned to his boss. “Everything in order?”

 

Mark nodded and Matt stepped back further, went over to the bag of money and cast a glance at Tom before picking up the first bundle to start counting. He was halfway through when he noticed something wrong in the demeanor of the bodyguard and put down the stack of money he currently was counting.

 

“How much is missing, Tom?” He flatly asked, feeling himself tense the slightest.

 

Tom let out a quick laugh and Matt knew the game was up, Tom wouldn’t play this fair any longer. “It’s a reasonable price, take it and we’ll call it quits.”

 

Matt felt his jaw tense up and, before Tom could react, Matt reached inside his jacket and drew his Desert Eagle. Travis was quicker than Matt had expected though and drew a regular Glock 17 at the same time, forcing Matt to change directions midway and target him instead. Matt smiled a bit sardonically at the gun, realizing just how much in need they were of his guns if the bodyguard wasn’t carrying anything more powerful than the standard semi-automatic pistol.

 

Tom laughed, a bit too carefree for Matt’s liking, and drew his own Glock, but to Matt’s surprise aimed it straight up in the air instead of at him, and fired it at the ceiling. Matt almost smiled at the deadpan look Travis gave his boss at the stupidity of his action, which Matt could only assume was meant to be an act of intimidation.

 

“Look, there’s two of us and one of you, what are you gonna do?”

 

Matt smiled and cast a quick glance at Mark before leveling Tom with his eyes. “Does a .50 Action Express caliber tell you anything?” He saw the boss exchange a look with Mark and the latter slowly shaking his head, eyes going wide. Even the bodyguard, Travis, looked slightly less certain. “At least your expert seems to know, it means that at the same time you put a finger sized hole in me I would have put a fist sized hole in your guard, right Mark?” The expert nodded and took a step away from Tom, as if he was afraid of getting a handful of Tom splattered over himself. “That’s right, so, how do _you_ wanna solve this?”

 

There was a tense moment where no one spoke. And then he heard the sound of sirens, the trio exchanging nervous looks told him they heard it as well. As unlikely as it was with a patrolling police car in the industrial area, the unmistakeable wailing meant they were fucked; they had obviously heard the shot. Matt could have sworn out loud, but he knew better than to be the one to flinch first. Tom nodded towards Mark who took the bag of guns and then, not looking away from Matt’s face he slowly backed away, before finally turning and running. Matt didn’t care about that right now; he had already decided to go look for Mark when this was over, he could easily get his guns back then if he needed to.

 

Matt had the presence of mind, however, to grab the bag of money in front of him and smiled at Tom. As his fingers closed around the handle, Tom and Travis started backing away. “I’ll make sure you never buy anything bigger than a derringer ever again, Tom. Ask Mark what that means when you see him.” The sirens were alarmingly close when they finally were out of sight and Matt could lower his own gun and take off in the other direction.

 

He knew this area by heart, knowing every nook and cranny. A narrow and deep alley between two tall buildings was coming up just down the next street and Matt speed up, running on muscle memory as he slid into the familiar opening. He walked further in, the alley narrow enough that his broad shoulders almost touched the walls on either side of him.

 

“Get out of here, get your own place to hide.”

 

Matt squinted into the darkness to see who was in the alley besides him, but all he could make out was a dark silhouette before he got close enough to share air with the other person. “Mark?”

 

“Yeah, you found me, now get out of here.”

 

Matt sighed, he was quite fit but he but he couldn’t outrun a car and the sirens were close by now. There was no point in arguing at this time, instead he lifted his Desert Eagle and pointed it in Mark’s face. “Shut up and scoot over.”

 

Matt leaned on one of the walls, Mark standing before him and leaning against the other. There was no room to hold Mark at gunpoint in the narrow alley. He was holding back a grin as he felt Mark’s breath fan over his neck, the proximity was intoxicating and even if Matt couldn't make out the other’s face he suspected that Mark was grinning back at him. He felt the adrenaline rush getting his blood pumping faster; with the police after them, the money and the guns combined with Mark standing so close to him his pants were shrinking in record time.

 

“Matt, why are you horny and-” He felt Mark shift in front of him so that his leg was between Matt’s thighs. “can you please stop rubbing up against me?”

 

Matt huffed out a short and quiet laugh as Mark’s body encouraged him on at the same time as he verbally protested - ‘ _just to tease me?’_ He pressed against Mark’s thigh and slowly rolled his groin against it. “Sorry, always happens when the police shows up, gets so much more dangerous that way.”

 

He felt the shift in the air as Mark pushed off the opposite wall and leaned against him, reaching down his arm. After a short hesitation, Matt let go of his gun as Mark tugged on it and soon he felt the shorter man press the barrel of the gun under his chin. Mark’s face pressed against the other side of Matt’s neck and teeth playing over the expanse of skin.

 

“Does this get you off, Skiba?”

 

Matt groaned as Mark’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, biting down hard and his hips speed up on Mark’s thigh, creating wonderful friction. Mark laughed quietly as he pulled away, only the gun still cooling his skin had Matt refraining from following the wonderful heat of the others body. Matt couldn’t keep back a whine though.

 

“Come on then, pretty boy, come and take it.”

 

The words were barely out of Mark’s mouth before Matt was on him, his erection against the other man’s hip, the friction stilling the worst of the need in him. Matt let his lips kiss their way along Mark’s jaw, teeth working their way down the other man’s neck. Mark was panting quietly under his ministrations and Matt whined louder as he felt Mark starting to push back against him; one hand found its way to Matt’s hip and pulling him closer, the hand holding the gun snaking up and taking hold of a fist full of his blond locks.

 

Matt could hear the police coming closer to their hideout and Mark must have heard it too because, with a sharp pull to his hair, he pressed their lips together and swallowed Matt’s moans. Matt grabbed Mark around the waist and smiled into the kiss, parting his lips and feeling Mark do the same against his. Tongue dipping into Mark’s mouth and running over his tongue, he tasted like coffee and it had Matt’s head spinning.

 

As the police finally moved further away Matt pulled back, pulling the gun from the holster on the small of Mark’s back and pressing it against his temple. “Place the pistol in my hand and give me the bags, Mark.”

 

Mark blinked up at him; he didn’t look hurt, just - _‘disappointed?’_

 

“You do know that you’re gonna get me into so much trouble with Tom now, don’t you?”

 

Matt leaned in and kissed him chastely as he took the bags from Mark. “Tell him he won’t be able to buy a gun in this city again.” He backed out of the alley and looked around the corner down the street before turning to Mark again. “If you want this beautiful Smith & Wesson back you should come and find me, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

And then he took off, sure that he would see Mark very soon.


End file.
